jakeandamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Characters/Script
Episode :Amir: Alright, I thought of a good idea for a-vimeo and that's, it's called quick characters, where I create a character and then I ssh put the camera on Jake or he creates a character and he puts the camera on me. ---- :Amir: A guy who didn't, who just didn't get a raise but bet somebody the amount of the raise that he wouldn't get it. So he's a little disappointed from a career standpoint but he's still gonna get the money from a friend. :Jake: (laughed, stood up, deep spit breathe, sits down) :Amir: What happened? :Jake: Ugh, bullshit, really (background: cough cough). Uhh, didn't get the raise. Butts. You owe me nineteen hundred dollars. :Amir: (laughed) Why is that? :Jake: So we (background: Amir laugh)...we gotta bet. :Amir: Nah, I was just kdding about that. :Jake: I bet you that I wasn't gonna get a raise. :Amir: Oh, no. I was sort of kidding about that. :Jake: I have to call my wife. Uhm, just...write me a check or whatever. :Amir: I'm not gonna write you a check. :Jake: Fifteen hundred dollars. :Amir: Okay. ---- :Jake: Somebody eh at an av Avril Lavigne concert uhm pretending they know all the lyrics to complicated. :Amir: Why gotta go make things so difficult for me. You don't act to three. One two. (Yawns) Sbray Nga-I don't want it too. One, I'll be in the car. ---- :Amir: A guy who takes a drink out of his water and it taste like his own urine, and he wants to tell people that it taste like his own urine but he can't because then he would have to explain the fact that he's one drinks, that he's once drink his own pee and he doesn't wanna do that. :Jake: (Drinking water, spits out the water) This taste... :Amir: Like what? :Jake: It taste like...cruUud. ---- :Jake: Guy who is been secretly collecting playboy magazines for twenty-five years and tries to sell them all of them on ebay without his wife knowing. :Amir: Yes, every single issue... (background: rumbling). You can come by and get... (background: rumbling). I need to tie my shoe (background: You wanna put the whole quarter. I'm outta here. Ha Ha. Kinda. He He Bwe Bwe Bwe Bwe). I have to go. ---- :Amir: A guy who is just planning on go to, on going to dinner with his five friends but then one of them just told him that de, it's sort of a reservation and they only have five. So he's just gonna have to stay back. :Jake: Dude what time is the dinner? We're gonna get hammm...I thought...tsk, actually yeah, no that makes more sense I guess. I've ssshitload of work to do. Afterwards, afterwards, what do you have? Yeah, text hello? :Amir: (laughing) ---- :Jake: A guy getting upset with his friend who's being complaisant about adding videos to edit on his computer regarding a serious video they're shooting. :Amir: (Smiling) I mean, don't just say you're not gonna do it. 'Coz if you're not gonna do it, baah then you shouldn't be holding a camera right now. I'm being serious. Like, honestly, don't even film this. I'm being completely serious right now. If you're not gonna take it seriously, I don't even wanna be part of this thing. Like I just hanged out to this project because I thought you were gonna help produce it, but you're not gonna help produce it (background: Jake holding his laugh sound). Ha ha!